Tu eres Mia
by DayniKissMe
Summary: "Prepárense porque Damon regresara por lo que le pertenece y no se detendrá hasta obtenerlo, no es lo que esperan es algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado" (Lo se Mal Summary D:)


Bonnie se levanto con la sensación de que algo pasaría ese día, no sabía que era, pero sabía que era algo que le cambiaria la vida

-Bonnie baja a desayunar-llamaba su madre desde la planta baja de la casa

-Ya voy-respondió levantándose de su cama fue al baño a lavarse y al verse al espejo noto algo extraño en su cuello, dos agujeros pequeños, agujeros de… colmillos, un vampiro había podido entrar a su casa a alimentarse de ella, pero los únicos vampiros que podían entrar a su casa cuando quisieran eran Stefan y realmente dudaba que el entrara a morderla y … Damon, pero era imposible, Damon jamás había querido probar su sangre, siempre había preferido la sangre de Elena, porque ahora vendría con ella

-Bonnie date prisa!-volvió a llamar su madre

-Si ya voy-dijo saliendo del baño y bajando rápidamente por las escaleras-Buenos días-dijo al encontrarse con su familia en el comedor

-Al fin te levantaste-dijo Mary

-No me molestes… espera! Que haces aquí?

-Que no puedo visitar a mi familia?

-Si… pero no deberías estar trabajando?

-Sí, pero, pedí permiso porque tengo que hablar contigo

-Conmigo?...de qué?-pregunto Bonnie mientras se sentaba a desayunar

-Quien es Damon?

Bonnie casi escupió el bocado que tenía en la boca al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana y noto como sus padres la miraban inquisitivamente esperando una respuesta-porque preguntas por él?-logro decir

-Porque… no se vallan a asustar por lo que les voy a decir-dijo mirando seriamente a sus padres-pero el sábado cuando estábamos solas, te pusiste seria y dijiste que el vendría a reclamar lo que le pertenecía, en una extraña voz

-Que yo que!?-Grito Bonnie-Porque demonios me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Como que en una extraña voz?-pregunto el padre de Bonnie un poco preocupado por lo que escuchaba

-No se-respondió Mary-solo sé que no era la voz de Bonnie

-Tuve una predicción sobre Damon y hasta ahora me entero-dijo en un susurro

-Bonnie ni que fueras bruja para tener predicciones-dijo tiernamente su madre

-Pues lo es-dijo una voz familiar

-Abuela!-dijo Bonnie alarmada

-Hola cariño, no te alarmes, tenían que enterarse en cualquier momento-dijo tranquilamente su abuela-Ahora podrías responder quien es Damon?

-Bueno…es un-Llamaron a la puerta y ella salió corriendo-Yo abro!-al abrir su puerta se encontró con tres personas familiares Elena una de sus mejores amigas, Stefan el novio de Elena y… Damon-Oh Por Dios!

-Bonnie está todo bien?-pregunto Mary desde adentro

-Si!-Respondió de inmediato

-Que pasa pajarito?-Pregunto Damon con una sonrisa ladina en su hermosos rostro-Te pusiste pálida

-Bonnie estas bien?-pregunto Elena preocupada

-Si… estoy bien… pasen-dijo dejándoles paso a su casa, ellos entraron y se encontraron con la reunión familiar

-Perdón no sabíamos que estaban ocupados-dijo Elena tímidamente

-No te preocupes cariño-respondió la abuela de Bonnie en un tono alentador-Tal vez les guste escuchar lo que Bonnie tiene que decir

-No!-Grito Bonnie desde la puerta de la casa-Claro que no-volvió a gritar esta vez llegando a donde estaban todos-ellos no tiene porque escuchar esto!

-Bonnie-dijo Mary-Elena es de tus mejores amigas, ella puede estar aquí-miro a los dos muchachos-entiendo que no te sientas segura de ellos, pero Stefan es el novio de Elena el no es malo y el… quien es él?

-No importa quién es!-Volvió a gritar Bonnie

-Bonnie que te pasa?-pregunto Damon levantando el rostro de la chica y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Nada-dijo en un susurro

-Ok no es nadie-dijo su mama tratando de calmar el ambiente-responde quien es Da…

-Mama!-dijo Bonnie cerrando sus ojos para poder pensar-Lo que dijo la abuela es cierto soy bruja y puedo tener predicciones, ahora me gustaría poder pensar a que me refería cuando dije eso

-Tuviste una predicción?-pregunto Stefan serio

-Si-respondió tímidamente Bonnie

-Sobre quién?

Bonnie no quería responder, pero se obligó a mirar a Damon y suevamente dijo-Sobre ti

Todos contuvieron el aliento, Stefan y Elena por el sujeto de quien había sido la predicción, la familia de Bonnie por darse cuenta quien era Damon.

-Cual era la predicción-pregunto Damon tenso

Bonnie se alejo de él y fue hacia la ventana de la sala-Algo sobre que vendrías a reclamar lo que te pertenecía

Esta vez el que se tenso era Stefan-Bonnie estás segura que eso fue lo que dijiste?

-Mary estaba conmigo en el momento de la predicción-dijo Bonnie mirando a Stefan-pregúntale a ella-Stefan de inmediato observo a Mary y ella respondió-Bonnie literalmente dijo: "Prepárense porque Damon regresara por lo que le pertenece y no se detendrá hasta obtenerlo, no es lo que esperan es algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado"

-No es lo que esperamos?-pregunto Elena mirando a Damon

-Que se supone que sería lo que ustedes esperan?-pregunto la abuela de Bonnie

-Elena-dijeron Stefan, Bonnie y Damon al unisonó, todos la miraron y ella se sonrojo-bueno si no soy yo que o quien le pertenece a Damon?-pregunto mirando a cualquier lugar menos a las personas que estaban frente a ella

-Damon?-pregunto Stefan

-No tengo idea hermanito-respondió Damon mirando a Bonnie-pajarito, algo más que tenga que saber?

-No es algo que tu tengas que saber…-respondió Bonnie mirándolo seria-viniste anoche a mi habitación?

-No-dijo Damon serio-porque?

-Por esto-Bonnie levanto un poco su cabello y Damon vio los agujeros de colmillos que estaban en su cuello-si no fuiste tú quien fue?

Damon se acerco a ella a la mejor velocidad humana que pudo imitar-Hay un vampiro suelto por ahí que busca doncellas que no le pertenecen-dijo ácidamente

-Acaso yo te pertenezco?-pregunto Bonnie sonrojada

-No-respondió sonriéndole-pero estas bajo mi protección pajarito, y el que te hizo esto pagara caro

-Que es exactamente lo que le hicieron a Bonnie?-pregunto su padre observando cómo Damon acariciaba el cuello de su niña-que tiene en el cuello?

Mary se acerco y observo los agujeros-Que demonios es eso?-pregunto alarmada

Bonnie bajo su cabello-Nada que te importe

-Bonnie no me hables así-replico Mary-solo me preocupo… además puedo curarte esas heridas

-Bonnie, Elena, aléjense de ellos-dijo la abuela seria-ahora!

Elena y Bonnie se alejaron de Stefan y Damon tal y como lo pidió la abuela, al observar como estaba la abuela notaron que estaba recitando un hechizo, que hizo que los vampiros cayeran al suelo, y que las chicas corrieran de nuevo con ellos-Abuela detente!-grito Bonnie

-No, ellos son malos, ustedes no deberían estar con ellos-dijo la abuela furiosa

-No lo son-dijo Elena

-Son vampiros, no he conocido el primer vampiro que no sea malo!

-Los vampiros no existen-dijeron Mary y sus padres

-Aquí hay dos tirados en el suelo

-Puede que sean vampiros-dijo Bonnie mirando a su abuela con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos-pero… yo confío en ellos-su abuela la miro estupefacta al oír esto-Stefan ama a Elena y siempre la ha protegido, y Damon… el me ha salvado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, le debo mi vida!

-Vampiros preocupándose por humanos?-pregunto incrédula la abuela

-Si-respondió Bonnie ya sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas-Déjalos ya por favor

La abuela dejo el hechizo y los vampiros comenzaron a levantarse pero cayeron en brazos de las chicas, de inmediato notaron que estaban tan débiles que necesitaban comer, Elena sin importarle lo que pudiera hacer la abuela al verla, mostro su cuello y acerco la boca de Stefan a él para que bebiera, al principio se negó pero Elena era tan insistente que termino cediendo, y bebió. Bonnie por su parte miro a Damon y puso su muñeca en la boca del vampiro, el la miro sorprendido _Prefiero el cuello o una vena en la ingle pajarito _ al escuchar eso Bonnie se sonrojo y mostro su cuello, Damon acepto gustosamente y la mordió, la abuela estuvo a punto de comenzar el hechizo de nuevo pero se detuvo porque ninguno de los dos vampiros tomo suficiente sangre como para matar a las chicas, iba a decir algo cuando sintió una presencia extraña fuera de la casa, la cual alerto a los dos vampiros y a la pequeña bruja

-De quien es esa presencia?-pregunto Bonnie con el miedo sonando en su voz

-No se-respondió Stefan abrazando a Elena-pero es realmente fuerte

-Debe ser un vampiro-dijo Damon cogiendo a Bonnie y poniéndola detrás de él-tal vez el que te mordió anoche pajarito- Bonnie se estremeció al escuchar eso _Calma, no dejare que nada te pase_ Bonnie sabia que Damon no le mentía, el la protegería, pero tenía miedo de que a él le pasara algo, se escucho un ruido sordo, como de alguien cayendo y un grito desgarrador, Bonnie se asusto y agarro el brazo de Damon, Elena enterró su rostro en el pecho de Stefan y los demás brincaron al escuchar el grito y corrieron hacia la puerta-Que nadie salga-dijo Damon serio-trato de liberarse del agarre de Bonnie, pero ella se sentía más segura con Damon a su lado así que no se soltó de él, finalmente el cedió la tomo por la cintura y salieron juntos seguidos por Elena y Stefan.

Al salir en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de una chica rubia, muy parecida a Elena, alrededor de ella había un mensaje escrito: "_Hermanos Salvatore, me llevare lo más importante para ustedes" _ En ese momento Bonnie se estremeció al saber que esa cosa iba tras Elena, Damon la abrazo más fuerte y miro a Elena, Stefan estaba tenso y miraba a la chica

-Así que se meterá con nosotros-dijo Stefan

-Eso parece hermanito-respondió Damon-te apetece una pelea contra esa cosa?

-Claro-dijo Stefan sonriendo-Elena quédate con Bonnie y llamen a Meredith y díganle que venga aquí

-Ustedes dos no se vallan a mover de esta casa… entendido?-las dos asintieron y entraron a la casa, Bonnie de inmediato tomo el teléfono y marco a Meredith

-Meredith ven de inmediato a mi casa!-dijo Bonnie

-Porque?-pregunto Meredith-Bonnie estas alterada que paso?

-Ven!-Grito y corto la llamada-Elena vamos a mi cuarto… Cuando llegue Meredith díganle que suba a mi cuarto

-Bonnie… a donde se fueron los vampiros-pregunto curiosa su abuela

-A buscar a lo que sea que tenga esa presencia que sentimos hace poco-dijo Bonnie

-Porque te ves asustada?-pregunto Mary

-Porque no quiero que nada le pase a Damon y a Stefan-respondió sin mirar a su hermana

-solo eso?-volvió a preguntar Mary

-Elena… vámonos-dijo Bonnie tomando el brazo de su amiga y jalándola hasta su habitación de la cual cerró la puerta de un portazo

* * *

-Bonnie estaba realmente preocupada-dijo Meredith hablando con Alaric por Skype*

-Meredith si ella te necesita, ve, nosotros podemos hablar después-respondió Alaric con una sonrisa

-Gracias-respondió y termino la video llamada con su novio, se levanto de su computadora-Voy a casa de Bonnie-aviso a sus padres mientras salía de la casa, mientras caminaba noto que el aire estaba más frio de lo normal y que había algo observándola desde algún lado, el lado racional de Meredith le decía que podría ser cualquier persona desde su casa, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que habían criaturas de la oscuridad rondando por Fell's Church, se apresuro a llegar a su destino

* * *

Stefan y Damon habían terminado en el cementerio del pueblo al seguir el rastro de ese "vampiro" que había estado en la puerta de la casa de Bonnie

-Esto es extraño-dijo Stefan

-Podría ser-respondió Damon observando el lugar-pero ya estamos aquí hermanito así que busquemos a ese idiota y acabemos con esto de una vez

Lanzaron poder en todas direcciones para que esa cosa saliera y no tuvieron respuesta en ningún momento, estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que sintieron el extraño poder viniendo del pueblo

_Damon… Damon ayúdanos por…fa…vor _La voz mental de Bonnie se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, esto altero a Damon-Volvamos a la casa de la brujita

-Porque?-pregunto confundido Stefan al observar que su hermano se había puesto pálido

-Está en la casa-dijo de inmediato Damon-Ellas están en peligro, mierda Stefan vámonos-se convirtió en cuervo y salió volando dejando atrás a su hermano

* * *

-Hola Meredith-dijo la mama de Bonnie

-Buenos días, Sra McCollough- respondió Meredith

-Bonnie dijo que subieras a su habitación en cuanto llegaras-dijo Mary desde la sala

-Gracias-dijo Meredith entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, subió y entro en la habitación de Bonnie-Que pasa?-pregunto al ver a sus amigas sentadas en la cama sin mencionar una sola palabra

-Alguien viene por mi-dijo Elena sonriendo

-Nada nuevo-respondió Meredith acomodándose al lado de Elena-pero sabes que no vamos a dejar que nada te pase, verdad?

-Si lo sé-respondió Elena-Gracias

-Lamento decepcionarte-dijo una voz masculina-pero no eres la única por la que vengo… también me llevare a la bruja

-Muéstrate-grito Meredith tratando de demostrar serenidad en ese momento-Quien eres?

-Solo alguien que quiere jugar-respondió un hombre alto saliendo del Closet de Bonnie-ustedes dos vienen conmigo-dijo mirando a la chica rubia y a al pelirroja

-No-grito con determinación Bonnie-no iremos a ningún lado

-No quiero utilizar la fuerza con ustedes-dijo el hombre con una amenaza latente en sus palabras, al ver que Bonnie y Elena estaban determinadas a resistirse, utilizo su poder y las durmió, aunque noto que la bruja utilizo su poder para llamar a los vampiros, sonrió ante la escena, ellos estarían aquí cuando el ya se hubiera llevado a las chicas, recogió a las chicas y se las llevo de inmediato, no sin antes dejar un mensaje para los hermanos Salvatore.

* * *

Stefan venía detrás de Damon ya que se había vuelto a convertir en su forma humana, ambos corrían por el pueblo tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de Bonnie pareciendo lo mas humanos posible, al llegar la ventana de la habitación de Bonnie estaba totalmente abierta, Damon se subió a un árbol cercano y salto al borde de la ventana al entrar vio que Meredith estaba desmayada y no había rastros de Bonnie o Elena-Stefan sube-le dijo a su hermano

-Qué pasa?=-preguntó Stefan entrando en la habitación con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro-Donde están Elena y Bonnie?

-Ese maldito se las llevo-respondió Damon observando el lugar, encontró la nota y la leyó y maldijo de inmediato

-Qué dice?-pregunto Stefan

-Que si queremos rescatarlas tenemos que ir a esa casa abandonada donde Katherine te encerró en un pozo

-Stefan…Damon-dijo Meredith aturdida-se las llevo

-Quien era Meredith?-preguntó Stefan

-No lo sé, no es alguien conocido, su poder es impresionante aun cuando Bonnie creó una protección con un hechizo pudo derribarla fácilmente y hacer que se desmayaran

-Meredith-dijo Damon-quédate aquí con los humanos, nosotros iremos por ellas, y juro que las traeremos de vuelta-dijo esto con rabia contenida

-Está bien-Meredith conocía el temperamento de Damon, sabía que estaba conteniendo su ira, y que pronto estallaría, y sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas, el siempre cumplía con lo que decía-Damon

-Qué?-respondio sin mirarla

-Porque se llevo a Bonnie?-pregunto inquisitivamente Meredith-Según lo que me dijeron, venia solo por Elena-Damon la miro, se volteo y salió por la ventana sin responder a la pregunta, ya que el mismo se estaba preguntando lo mismo, porque se había llevado también a Bonnie?, Acaso Bonnie era más importante que Elena para él? Eso era posible?..._No_ se respondió de inmediato _Si lo es, o porque te enfadaste tanto cuando alguien más bebió de la sangre de ella, cuando ni siquiera tú has sido capaz de saborear su sangre_ estas palabras lo dejaron inquieto, y lo supo de inmediato… sintió celos del idiota que bebió de Bonnie, Bonnie era suya, se había enamorado, acaso la predicción de Bonnie era sobre ella misma? Ella era lo que el reclamaría?, si la reclamaría para sí, así tuviera que convertirla, seria suya y de nadie mas

* * *

Al despertarse Elena se encontró con un lugar vagamente familiar, estaba demasiado oscuro como para saber si lo conocía o no, a su lado yacía la figura de Bonnie-Bonnie, despierta-le dijo en un susurro, como Bonnie no respondía trato de moverla pero noto que sus manos y pies estaban atados, luego de un momento Bonnie se despertó y observo el lugar-Donde estamos?-pregunto con preocupación

-No se Bonnie, pero me da mala espina estar aquí-dijo Elena seria

-Elena tengo miedo-dijo Bonnie a punto de llorar

-Cálmate Bonnie-dijo Elena tranquilizadoramente-Concéntrate y trata de utilizar tu magia para sacarnos de aquí

Bonnie asintió y concentro todo su poder pero había algo que le impedía utilizarlo, ello la estaba frustrando-No puedo!-grito-hay algo que me lo impide

-Un hechizo-respondió la misma voz que escucharon en casa de Bonnie-no podrás usar tu magia pequeña bruja

-Quien es usted?-pregunto Bonnie tratando de sonar valiente en un intento fallido

-Mi nombre es Vladimir-respondió en una carcajada-y soy un vampiro

-Eso ya lo notamos-bufo Elena

-Y también soy brujo-termino diciendo como si Elena jamás hubiera hablado

-Brujo?-preguntaron las dos sorprendidas

-Si-sonrió-La sangre de vampiro en mi hizo que mis poderes de brujo crecieran, un vampiro antiguo me convirtió hace mucho tiempo-suspiro-su nombre era Katherine-las chicas contuvieron el aliento al escuchar ese nombre-ella me conto sobre los hermanos Salvatore y lo que sucedió cuando ella fingió su muerte para unirlos, me pidió que si en algún momento podía, los lastimara igual que ellos la lastimaron a ella, al pelear hasta la muerte, y hoy tengo la oportunidad

-Dijo que quería jugar nada mas-dijo Elena alterada por el miedo

-Sí, fue una mentira, ustedes dos morirán aquí, y esos dos vampiros sufrirán igual que Katherine-camino hacia ellas-y la primera serás tu brujita-levanto a Bonnie que comenzaba a llorar por el miedo-no tengas miedo, no dolerá en absoluto-Levanto su mano y la acerco a Bonnie, ella cerro sus ojos y sintió un dolor breve en su cuello, pero una presencia hizo que abriera los ojos, para encontrarse con ojos y cabello negros como la noche un rostro hermoso pero atormentado por la ira y cuerpo perfecto vestido totalmente de negro-Aléjate de ella maldito hijo de…

-Shhhh-levanto el dedo y lo metió en su boca-realmente la sangre de esta chica es deliciosa, ¿Cómo es que jamás probaste su sangre Damon?-Soltó el cuerpo de Bonnie que cayó al suelo sin reparo, Elena como pudo llego hasta donde estaba Bonnie desangrándose porque ese vampiro le había cortado la vena yugular. Damon al observar esto, sintió tanta cólera que sin importarle nada ataco al vampiro, con la ayuda de Stefan pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo contra el idiota que había secuestrado a las dos chicas.

* * *

Bonnie despertó alarmada en una habitación familiar, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, vio que era su habitación, pero ¿Cómo había llegado a ella? un vampiro la había secuestrado y la había herido, y… Damon había ido a rescatarla como siempre, sonrió ante el recuerdo de haberlo visto antes de desmayarse, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, un suave golpeteo en la ventana, al mirar a través de la ventana no vio nada, pero de nuevo algo la golpeo, así que se acerco y abrió con cuidado la ventana, al hacerlo se encontró con los mismos ojos que había visto antes de desmayarse observarla detenidamente-puedo pasar?-pregunto Damon en un susurro, Bonnie asintió y se corrió para que el pudiera entrar, había algo distinto, Bonnie lo sabía, sentía una extraña conexión con el vampiro, ella quería correr hacia él, besarlo y hacer otras cuantas cosas más que si su madre lo supiera la mandaría a un convento de inmediato, Damon como leyendo sus pensamientos abrió los brazos en una silenciosa invitación que ella no pudo rechazar… corrió y enterró su rostro en el pecho del vampiro mientras el acariciaba suavemente su cabeza

_Estas bien pajarito_

_Sí, pero ¿Qué paso con ese vampiro?_

_Se ha ido para siempre, no volverá a hacerte daño_

_Lo… mataste?_

_Era la única manera de salvarte_

_Y Elena?_

_En su casa con Stefan_

_Porque me llevo a mi también?_

_Porque tú eres lo más importante para mi_

_Lo soy? _

_Si _Damon respondió y levanto el rostro de la chica, vio su leve sonrojo, sonrió y unió sus labios a los de ella, Bonnie gustosamente respondió el beso, noto que era diferente a los demás, las palabras de Damon eran ciertas, el la quería… el corto el beso y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo

_Lapizlazuli? _pregunto la chica observando el anillo

_Si..._ lo puso en el dedo de Bonnie _Tu eres mia... _dicho esto volvio a unir sus labios con los de ella, el beso se volvió más pasional, Damon llevo a la chica a su cama y se recostó sobre ella haciendo que ella gimiera, el aprovecho esto para profundizar el beso, metió su lengua en busca de la de Bonnie, cuando la encontró se mezclaron en una danza que demostraba el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, Damon se aparto y Bonnie gruño-Pajarito, necesitas respirar-dijo sonriendo el vampiro

Bonnie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero recordó algo-Porque sigo con vida?, ese vampiro me hirió, el dijo que me mataría

Damon se tenso-Lo intento, corto tu yugular… tuve que darte de mi sangre para que sobrevivieras

-Gracias-dijo Bonnie dándole un casto beso en los labios a Damon, el sonrió ante el gesto y continuo donde se había quedado.

* * *

**Hola xD... Se suponia que esto era mi regalo de Navidad para mis lectoras :D pero no habia podido subirlo D:**

***Skype: Creo que todos saben que es para hacer videollamadas xD**

**Espero les guste este One Shot :D Tal vez lo continue :D En sus reviews diganme si les gustaria que lo continuara y seria un fanfic corto pero sustancioso xD**

**Espero sus tomatazos XDDD y que les guste **


End file.
